SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Rubic
Hexadecima Created by SnufflesTheDog, inspired by Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia. Hexadecima, lost to the corruption of the Phantom Ruby... she turned to it when she saw her idol, her last friend, perish in-front of her, hoping it would bring her friends back... and now she isn't herself anymore, but instead a mere shell of what she used to be. Hexadecima is deeply rooted in the power of the Phantom Ruby, and often finds it hard to manifest. Be thankful. She would tear you to shreds if she could manifest for long periods of time. Apparently, her full name is Hexadecimaphorianicarania nee Binaiclara and her nickname used to be "Hexxy". * Gender: '''Female * '''Alignment: Neutral Evil - she isn't a madwoman, just a cultist. She's cold and calculating, and will choose her victims and leave others to burn. * Race: ''' Human * '''Weapon of Choice: The power of the Phantom Ruby. * Agenda: 'Destroying the Multiverse. Gaster ''Imported from Undertale and adapted to fit the role. W.D Gaster was the royal scientist under Asgore, and the creator of the CORE, the main power station of the Underground. He was celebrated across the Underground as a brilliant scientist, and to Asgore, it provided him hope that the Underground could be freed peacefully... but this was not to be the case. W.D Gaster stumbled upon the Phantom Ruby, which he named "The Rose Crystal". Through his experimentation, he discovered the potential for corruption lurking in the stone, but also the potential for energy. He set up a device to extract the energy from the Stone, but as just as the device was beginning to extract the energy, Gaster tripped into the device, becoming a Rubic Anti-Creator in a split second. Gaster then fell into the CORE and disappeared, taking the memories of all but a select few with him. Gaster is deeply rooted in the power of the Phantom Ruby as a result of his unique corruption, and cannot physically manifest unless the Phantom Ruby itself is present. When he does manifest... be weary. * '☝︎☜︎☠︎��︎☜︎☼︎: '��︎✌︎☹︎☜︎ * '✌︎☹︎✋︎☝︎☠︎��︎☜︎☠︎❄︎: ' ☹︎✌︎��︎☞︎��︎☹︎ ☝︎⚐︎⚐︎��︎ ✌︎☠︎��︎ ☠︎☜︎��︎❄︎☼︎✌︎☹︎ ☜︎✞︎✋︎☹︎ * '☼︎✌︎��︎☜︎: '��︎✌︎☠︎✋︎☞︎☜︎��︎❄︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ * '��︎☜︎✌︎��︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ��︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎��︎☜︎: '☟︎✋︎��︎��︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ * '✌︎☝︎☜︎☠︎��︎✌︎: '��︎☠︎��︎☠︎⚐︎��︎☠︎. Irrgus Created by SnufflesTheDog. * '''Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Race: Human-Demon Hybrid * Weapon of Choice: Nightmares * Agenda: Scar the Multiverse with his nightmare magic. Efialtis Created by Eternulli. Efialtis(commonly called Efia, Greek for Nightmare) is a dream demon originating from another multiverse. She was actually once a Fae dragon known as Mina, but a series of events promoted her to change her name. Originally, Efia did not have the ability to jump universes. After engaging in a final battle with her greatest nemesis Puck,'' a strange paradox was created when she took what should've been a fatal arrow to the neck by a holy weapon - except that she was technically already dead, only having somehow returned to the mortal realm by breaking reality. This glitch caused them to be thrown separately into two different universes by reasons still unknown. Efia was left in the SAFF universe, where she ended up finding the Phantom Ruby, granting her abilities and a permanent physical form but also rendering her corrupted. However, her strong will overpowered Ruby's influence and remains in control of her actions, although she sometimes still succumbs to the hold when she drops her defences. Unknown to her though, her greatest rival still lives - scarred and traumatised, but still firmly set on his quest to destroy her. ''And now he's waiting for the right opportunity to strike... * Gender: '''Female * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Race: '''Dragon/Dream Demon * '''Weapon of Choice: Ability to break into minds and take control, torment her enemies with horrible nightmares. * Agenda: 'Destroy the multiverse. Entity 303 ''Imported from Minecraft. How did Entity 303, the famous stalker of Minecraft, the supposed enemy of Herobrine become one of the Rubic Anti-Creators? No one really knows for sure. But as dangerous as he was before, he is even more now... * '''Gender: '''Unknown, supposed male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Race: '''Anomaly * '''Weapon of Choice: ... * Agenda: 'Break everything... even reality itself. Xenoph ''Created by SnufflesTheDog & TimewornKaiju. * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Race: '''String Demon * '''Weapon of Choice: String Magic * Agenda: 'Destroy the multiverse. Neo Metal Sonic ''Imported from Sonic Heroes. * '''Gender: '''Genderless * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Race: '''Robotic Sonic * '''Weapon of Choice: ??? * Agenda: 'Prove himself superior to all living beings... by destroying them and the multiverse. Heavy King ''Imported from Sonic Mania and adapted to fit the role. * '''Gender: '''Genderless * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Race: '''Eggrobo * '''Weapon of Choice: His staff. * Agenda: '??? Mephiles ''Imported from Sonic 06 and adapted to fit the role. Iblis Imported from Sonic 06 and adapted to fit the role. Rubic Anti-Creator #11 Rubic Anti-Creator #12 Grandmaster Eevee Created by Brown Eevee. Placement as a Rubic Anti-Creator may change in the future. ''For the thirst of conquering and the hunger for all to obey''''' ---------------- Gender: Male Race: Eevee Weapon of Choice: Eeveelution Gauntlet or The Covenant Agenda: ''To conquer all & let all obey him Known Abilities: *Trained in 127 Martial Arts *Maximum Human Conditioning *Superhuman and Supernatural Strength *Superhuman and Supernatural Speed *Superhuman and Supernatural Durability *Superhuman and Supernatural Agility *Superhuman and Supernatural Stamina *Superhuman and Supernatural Reflexes *Superhuman and Supernatural Senses *Superhuman and Supernatural Healing/Metabolism *High Pain Toleration Category:Anti-Creators